


Passion

by Sereny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereny/pseuds/Sereny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of drabble with a hungry Ria Lavellan and a passionate Solas.</p>
<p>Lavellan x Solas. Poetic prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

He pulled her in like wildfire wrapped around his cold skin. He knew he shouldn’t have. It was wrong, but it felt so right. Her body was like raw power; her electric bones and heavy scarlet lips drove him crazy. Passion hazed his thoughts like lust fuelled entropy. His fingertips traced her jawline, feeling her was like paradise.

“Ma vhenas,” Ria said. She pressed her cocoa-tasting lips with his, pushing him on the wall of her bedroom chambers with heavy force. If only she knew how a simple kiss could pull him under.

He swallowed his pride and dove in for more of her mouth. She tasted him— feeling his tongue around hers, sucking at his bottom lip. He wanted to fuck her; there wasn’t any question about that.

Their lips parted ways naturally, and Solas spoke—

“Ar lath ma.”

He meant it. His fingers fondled strands of her hair, focusing on the deep brunette colour. She was his love, his moon and sky, his entity. Her voice stood out in the echoes of his mind, and even though he was occupied with something more, she was always there.

Ria smiled. “Solas.”

He was fucking with her dreams. He was playing with her underneath all his subtleness and eloquence and she was all too ready. She wanted him rough and jagged; tangling into him like ribbons.

“Yes.” he looked up at the freckles on her nose, her beautiful face. He tried to burn her image into his memory so he would always remember her.

“Fuck me.” she said, “I need to feel you.”

Solas touched her arms with his gentle hands, gripping slightly to feel her even more.

“Very well, vhenan.”

He was going to set her free.


End file.
